


The Tiniest Push

by jar_full_of_honey



Category: NCIS
Genre: Day One, F/M, Slibbs, Slibbs Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jar_full_of_honey/pseuds/jar_full_of_honey
Summary: All Gibbs and Jack really need is a tiny push. Maybe Faith can help deliver it.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	The Tiniest Push

Her office door flew open with a bang and for just a moment Jack was ready to rip Gibbs’ head off. She understood that when he had a pressing case there often wasn’t time for anything but exchanging information as quickly as possible. But after nearly three years of working with him literally all her picture frames where crooked at least twice a week. And she really could think about better ways to spend her Friday night then putting her picture frames back in place. But when she turned around it wasn’t Gibbs standing in her doorway but her daughter instead. 

“Oh my gosh Faith, what’s wrong?” Jack literally jumped up from her chair and right to her daughter’s side because, for a lack of better words, Faith looked like crap. Her face was tear-stained and red from crying and her whole body was shaking. 

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t know where to go. I tried calling my fiancé, but he is at work and didn’t return my calls and I literally couldn’t get a hold on anybody else and I just… ended up here I guess.” She was shrugging her shoulders like she was just as surprised as Jack was. “That’s totally fine.” Faith smiled and then swayed slightly. “Okay, let’s just take time to breath and then sit down.” Both women made their way to couch, Jack supporting her daughter, cautious of her being slightly unsteady on her feet. 

After a few minutes and a glass of water Jack was a little less concerned and her daughter seemed calmer as well. She touched her hand gently to get her attention. “Hey, do you want to talk about what brought you here? Or not, that’s totally fine as well. Or should I try calling your fiancé? I could track his cell phone if you’d want?” A shake of her daughter’s head paired with a little smile made her slow down a little and take a breath herself. 

“Sorry, I was worried.” “I can tell. You don’t need to track down anyone. I think in my haze I came here because I need to talk to you. I’ve been putting it off for some time and then I had a major panic attack about telling you and the situation itself and everything kind of went out of control.” Jack’s expression changed to worry again. “But you are still fine, right? No serious illness? Do you need anything from me?” She could see Faith taking a breath and preparing herself for an answer which only made Jack more anxious. “No, don’t worry. No illness. Well not really. I wanted to tell you for a while that I…” She took another, longer breath. “I’m pregnant.” Jack just stared at her, not knowing how to express what was going on in her head and heart. 

Silence was obviously not the right answer when your daughter tells you that she’s pregnant, because while Jack was trying to get her emotions in order, Faiths’ were pouring right out of her. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I’m so insensitive. I know this is still a raw point for you. I should have been gentler. I’ll be a horrible mother. I can’t even treat my own mom right, how am I supposed to care for a little human. What the hell am I supposed to do?” Just like that she was crying again. 

While Jack tried to get over the fact that her daughter had called her “mom” for the first time ever, she also knew this was not the right time to deal with herself. Her daughter obviously needed comfort and advise, which was certainly new to both of them, but she would try her best. “Hey, Faith, come on, look at me.” Stroking her cheek slightly she gave her the brightest smile and let her see all the happiness she was feeling inside. 

“I’m incredibly happy for you. You can’t even imagine the joy I felt when you told me. That’s all I ever wished for you. You have a job you love and and fiancé that you love and soon you’ll hold your little baby in your arms. And trust me, holding your baby for the first time is a feeling you could never imagine. You’ll be a great mom, because you’ll love your baby unconditionally. You wouldn’t be here freaking out if that wasn’t the case.” A teary-eyed Faith looked up at her and for the first time Jack saw that love she felt for her daughter reflect in her daughter’s eyes. “Thank you. That is exactly what I needed to hear.” She wiped her eyes and then laughed a little embarrassed. “Damn hormones. Could you tell me where I find a bathroom? I think I should probably wash my face a little.” “Yeah sure. Just walk down the hall and it’s the last door on your left.” With that Faith stood and walked to the door, leaving her bag and coat in the office, assuring Jack that she would come back. Just as she left the room, she turned around again. “You’ll be a great grandma.” 

She heard the door close but couldn’t actually see it. Her tears where clouding her vision and it took everything in her power not to start sobbing right there and then. She hadn’t actually thought about the fact that technically she would be grandma in a few months, hadn’t even dreamed about it. But her relationship with her daughter had gotten a lot batter since everything about her father was out in the open. There had be greater understanding from Faith’s side and a lot less guilt on her own. 

Lost in her thoughts she didn’t hear the knock on the door and didn’t realize someone opening it until she felt a warm hand on her cheek. “Jack, you okay?” Looking up and blinking a few times to clear her view, she saw a set of piercing blue eyes staring back at her. Seeing the concern in his eyes just started a new flow of tears. 

Now really concerned Gibbs kneeled down next to the couch and pulled her into a half-hug. “Hey, you are scaring me. What’s wrong?” She answered with a teary-eyed laugh and when she smiled at him, he let out a long-held breath. “Nothing is wrong. Just really good news.” He smirked at her. “Care to share?” She nodded vehemently and then smiled again. “I’m going to be a grandma.” 

Her smile was so bright and infectious that he couldn’t help but smile as well. He had noticed that her relationship with her daughter had gotten better since she told him and Faith about the… other biological half – that’s what he called the piece of shit – and he was really happy for her. He couldn’t imagine what it felt like having to give up a daughter on your own account because it was the best for the child and not being able to see her when she actually was so close all the time. “You’ll be great Jack. That baby will be lucky to have you in its life.” 

He knew that the smile she sent his way was just for him this time and somehow touching his hand to her cheek and wiping off her tears seemed like the most natural thing in the world. He knew they had one of these moments and maybe he was finally ready to do something about it. If Jack could leave the demons of her past behind and built a relationship with her daughter, why shouldn’t he be able to open his heart for this woman who already owned it anyway. 

The moment he had made his decision the door opened, and Faith stood in the doorway looking first happy and then a little horrified. “Oh sorry, I didn’t realize you weren’t alone. I should have knocked.” Jack sighed and the slowly pulled away from Gibbs when she realized they were still sitting very close. “It’s fine. Nothing to worry about.” She smiled encouragingly at her daughter, hoping to mask the tiny part of her that was very very disappointed and that cursed her daughter for having such bad timing. Faith seemed to relax a little bit at her mother’s smile but still stayed close to the door as if she wanted the option to bolt from the room if anything uncomfortable was going to happen. 

“Agent Gibbs. Nice to… see you again I guess.” She smiled a little awkwardly at him. “Jack, besides showing up in the middle of a complete breakdown I actually also wanted to ask if you’d like to have dinner with me and Tom tonight. You two haven’t met and since you now know about the pregnancy, I’d love to introduce you.” She smiled and then seemed to have another idea as her eyes lit up. “Agent Gibbs, of course you’re also very welcome to join us if you’d like.” 

For a second Jack just didn’t understand what was going on. Why in the world would Faith invite Gibbs to something that would be normally titled as ‘family dinner’. Then she looked over at Gibbs who seemed just as baffled as she was and who was still sitting very close to her. It suddenly dawned on her and in that same moment she asked herself how in the world she managed to get herself in this position where she had to explain to her daughter that the man who – she was pretty sure had been seconds away from kissing her – was not her husband, boyfriend, partner or lover whatsoever. The last thing she would want is bringing Gibbs into a situation where he’d be uncomfortable but the idea of meeting her daughter’s fiancé alone without some kind of back up was indeed a little frightening which made her pause for a second. Sadly, she came to the conclusion that her fear of doing or saying something wrong wasn’t a good enough reason to ask Gibbs to lie and agree to go with her. 

“That’s very nice Faith and I would love to come. But Gibbs and I we’re not… I mean we don’t… what you just saw is just…” With a sigh she gave up. What the hell was she supposed to say? “What Jack actually wants to say is that we’d be happy to come over for dinner. Do you want us to bring anything?” At his words Jack turned around and just stared at him. “What?”, she screamed in her head. “Yeah, sure”, is what came out of her mouth. The rest of the conversation just flew past her. Only after Faith said goodbye with a kiss to her cheek and a promise to text her the address later on did she manage to escape the haze she had been trapped in. 

“Gibbs?”, she asked while standing up and walking over to her desk to get a little distance between them. He just shrugged. “You’ll be nervous, and you’ll want back-up if they ask about your time in the army. I don’t mind and you’ll feel better.” He winked at her. “I’ll pick you up at six.” And with that he was out the door. 

Just like he said he rang her doorbell at six o’clock sharp. When she opened her door with an uncertainty, she had felt last at her junior prom in high school, she questioned this scenario for the umpteenth time this day. What was she thinking? But every doubt she had flew out the window as she looked at him and saw the look in his eyes as he studied her. The smile he gave her made her knees go weak and suddenly this whole thing seemed a lot like a date. “You look amazing.” 

She couldn’t stop the blush from crawling up her cheeks and she’d lie if she’d say she hadn’t thought about him when she’d put on the navy blue dress that clung to her upper body like a second skin but went out in the skirt, looking like it flowed around her knees. “Right back at you.” And that wasn’t a lie. He did look incredibly handsome in dark jeans, a white shirt and his blue suit jacket. After just looking at each other for a little while longer he offered her his arm and together, they walked to his car. “Definitely a date”, was the only coherent thought she was able to form in her head. 

Dinner went great and Jack couldn’t be happier for Faith. Tom was a nice guy, who obviously cared a lot about her and the baby. They made a beautiful couple and she was sure that the little human growing inside her daughter will have everything it needs and more.

The conversation flowed easily and any topics that could lead into dangerous territory where seamlessly handled by Gibbs. Which really surprised her. Who thought that Gibbs, who practically bowed down to the god of silence, had these kinds of small talk skills? 

Tom had cooked amazing lasagna, and everything went unbelievable smooth. Gibbs even managed to dodge questions about their relationship. How he did that still wasn’t so clear to her. She had been too busy just taking everything in and getting used to being called a ‘grandma’. 

After they bid their goodbyes to the happy couple just after midnight, they drove home in silence, each of them deep in their own thoughts. She tried to protest when he insisted on walking her to her door, but he ignored her, as usual.

“Thank you for doing this for me. Means a lot. But I’m feeling a little bit bad that we lied to Faith and Tom like that. Sooner or later they are going to find out about us.” She thought he would just smirk or tease her but instead his expression stayed focused and serious. “Didn’t lie Jack. Didn’t lie this morning either. This baby is lucky to have you. As am I.” When he looked at her, she realized that the inner battle he’d had for years now, that hadn’t allowed him to completely open up to her, was over now. And apparently the side of him that wanted her just as badly as she wanted him had won. She smiled at him and grabbed him by his arm, pulling him closer. They were just as close as they had been this morning but this time no one was going to interrupt their moment. “I don’t think you realize how lucky I am to have found you.” She meant every word and when he saw the truth reflect in her eyes he didn’t hesitate. He kissed her then and nothing had ever felt so right. And they’d be eternally grateful for the little push their grandchild had provided.


End file.
